It's all Make Believe, isn't it?
by People Always Leave
Summary: They're all friends. Sort of anyway. Many twists and turns. & a road that leads to Love, the greatest magic of all.
1. Of Midnight & Journals

'_Enchanto' _Lily Evans whispered , and the pages of the bookm in her lap shined in a new light .The bright red hair that spread over her shoulders shined in the light .

'Well' Lily said to herself 'At least Potter's cloak works the right way , unlike his mind .'

She bent interestedly over the thick volume , and a suden twinge of guilt passed over her . Was reading James Potter's invisible journal a wrong move ?

'No' Lily snapped to herself 'He read my diary last year and made a complete ass of me , so this isn't exactly wrong !'

'Shh' Amy Duncan nudged Lily in the ribs . Amy was Lily's best friend and she was equally hateful towards James . But only for a differant reason ; James had dumped Amy's twin sister Anna last year , just before Anna had transferred to Beauxbatons to further her studies . 'I think I hear the boys coming back .'

'It's too early !' Lily whispered back in panic 'Midnight won't even be ready yet !'

Midnight Blanche was Lily and Amy's other best freind and she was due to be standing at the portrait hole with a dillusionment charm on her and hex the Marauders as they came in .

'I told her to be ready by eight !' Amy whispered hopefully 'Maybe she's ditched her lateness habit and she's already there ...'

Lily snorted , just as she heard four voices laughing and talking in very close proximity . Lily and Amy quickly delved under the bed

, with James Potter's journal in Lily's hands .

'Come on Prongs' They heard Sirius laughing and the bed above them groaned slightly , indicating that someone had sitten down on it 'Amanda Greyhound is pretty , and you know it .'

'Sure she is' The voice on the bed belonged to Potter Lily felt her blood boil and she clenched the journal harder 'But Evans is-'

'Better' Remus Lupin finished , smiling 'We know James , chill .'

'Well , she is .' James said defensively , kicking off his shoes . Amy and Lily held their noses and giggled ; his socks stank !

'I think you should give up on Lily' sqeaked Peter from the far side of the room .

Everybody ignored him .

'Let's check where the pretty lady is right now , shall we ?' Potter said above them . Lily and Amy clapped their hands to their mouths in horror ; the Marauders Map was sure to give them away !

'Man , she'll be sorry one day that she keeps turning me down .' Potter laughed 'She - Oh My God .'

The girls looked at each other .

'Padfoot !' Potter growled 'The map's gone kabloomey ! It says that they're right here !'

'Lemme see !' Remus threw himself onto the bed .'Maybe Amy Duncan's with her ...'

Lily glanced at Amy , grinning , and was surprised to find Amy's face bordering on crimson . This was especially strange because Amy's perfect size six figure , straight blonde hair with hot pink streaks and bright hazel eyes earned her the more than her fair share attention of boys and Amy wasn't normally affected by them . Or their drooling .

'It says they're somewhere about two steps away from us' Remus' voice was confused 'This has to be a malfunction . Unless ...'

The girls held their breath as Remus bent low and raised the bedcover of Potter's bed , revealing the two girls .

'Wotcher' Lily winked , scrambling to her feet , Potter's journal firmly behind her back .

'Hi guys' Amy flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled triumphantly 'What's up ?'

'Hi Evans' James Potter was sitting in a relaxed positon on his bed and grinning up at her 'We were just talking about you .'

'So I heard' Lily snapped 'You know what Potter ? You should follow Pettigrew's advice once in a while . He's not such a big dumb ass as you are , anyway .'

'Remus' Amy smiled shyly 'We're terribly sorry about this ...'

'No problem' Remus shoved his hands into his pocket and grinned . Sirius smirked at him .

Suddenly Midnight came rsuhing into the room 'I'm sorry Li , Ames , I was out with Cody and when I got back Jenna said the guys were already here and - whoops .'

She stopped dead in her tracks , her long bouncy black hair in a sort of mess , and her grey eyes slightly red and puffy .

'Hey' Sirius said gruffly to her , then turned to Lily and Amy 'Would you please tell us why you were in our room ?'

'No' Lily smiled , sneaking the journal to Amy , who sneaked it to Midnight ; or tried to anyway .

'Hey , what's that ?' Peter squeaked , lunging at Midnight . He knocked her to the floor . The journal , obviously , was surrendered .

'I get it' Potter coloured up a little but smirked 'Evans , if you want to get to know me better , then you should have come to me , not steal my journal .'

'Yeah' Sirius grinned 'James would have been more than happy to give you a few private talk times .'

Lily snorted as James flung a pillow at Sirius , who ducked , laughing racously .

'So' Midnight settled herself at the end of Sirius' bed 'Are we good ?'

'We are' James Potter smiled sneakily up at Lily 'If Evans goes out with me .'

'Get real Potter' Lily snapped , striding out of the Boy's Dormitory .

'Guys ! Hey guys !' Jenna Mitchell waved and made her way over to the three girls relaxing on the couch . Lily smiled and moved over to allow Jenna to sit down , which she promptly did .

'I've been to Professor Dippet a hundred times' Jenna groaned , closing her blue eyes , and erstwhile flipping her long chocolate brown hair over her shoulder 'But he says it needs time . What is so slow about making a newspaper ?'

'What're you going to call it ?' Midnight asked in a glum voice , looking lost in thought .

'Guess' Jenna looked excited .

'The Jenna Journal' Lily suggested , giggling .

'Girls Only , Except Cute Guys' Amy suggested .

'Ames' Jenna said superiorly , 'Just because I broke up with Mike Bakely , doesn't mean I'm looking for a relationship right now .'

'I don't think a guy would mind one though' Amy retorted , grinning , as a bunch of seventh year guys looked at Jenna , said something among themselves and laughed .

'Look who's talking !' Lily screeched , throwing a pillow at Amy , who threw one right back at her . But it missed Lily and hit Jenna full on the face . In a trice , the three girls were on the floor , rolling , giggling , screaming , squirming , pounding each other with pillows .

Lily sat up , panting . Amy was pounding Jenna . She noticed Midnight staring into far space , her eyes unfocused .

'Hey guys' Lily nudged who was nearest , which turned out to be Jenna . 'Check out Mid'

Jenna and Amy stopped pounding and giggling . They turned to face Midnight , just like Lily .

It was like a unspoken bond . The three girls got up at once and settled themselves around Midnight .

'Hey Mid , what's wrong ?' Lily said softly as tears formed in Midnight's eyes .

'Yeah , Middie' Jenna looked menancing 'If it's anything to do with that prat Cody , I'll straighten him out for you ...'

It was common knowledge among the four girls that Jenna was a black belt in Karate and could adminster a mean back breaker and she was always more than willing to kill any guy who hurt Midnight , because she was the most vulnerable of the group .

Midnight smiled weakly , but muttered 'It's no use . Amanda Greyhound mightn't like it very much .'

'Amanda ?' Lily narrowed her eyes at the mention at the mention of Amanda Greyhound for the second time that day 'But I thought she's single right now . I mean , Sirius was suggesting her to Potter .'

'But dear little James decided Lily Evans is the Beesssttt !' Amy giggled . Lily snorted .

'If he really cared about me Ames' She sniffed 'Number one , he would leave me alone . Number two , he wouldn't make fun of me so much . Number three , he wouldn't date other girls .'

'Well , whatever' Amy shrugged 'He's got it bad for you . At least that's what Remus keeps saying .'

'Since when have you been talking to Remus Lupin ?' Jenna cut in , her mouth dropping open in surprise 'And since when have you started calling a guy by his first name ? And since when have you started blushing around Remus' name ?'

'Um' Amy mused , as her cheeks grew redder still 'Since we became friends , since we became friends , and since he became more than a friend for me , in that order of your questions , exactly .'

Jenna gasped and grinned like a Chesire cat , but Lily had way more important things to do .

'What about your date ?' Lily asked Midnight , taking Jenna's place as Jenna and Amy continued to argue over Remus and the other marauders 'There's a Hallowe'en costume Ball this year , remember ? I thought you and Cody were going to go as the King and Queen of Vampires . Provided there IS something like that .'

'Well' Midnight shrugged , wiping her tears 'He told me that Amanda would fit the costume better .'

'Oh Midnight' Lily didn't know what to say 'I am so sorry . But hey , you can always hang out with me . I'm not going .'

'Oh yes you are' Midnight's glumness dissapeared and she grinned 'You don't have to give up the Sixth Year Hallowe'en Ball just like that .'

'Well , I'm glad you're feeling better' Lily shot back and both the girls giggled .

'Hey girls' A voice above them interrupted 'Can we sit here ?'

The next moment , the Marauders were piling up in the huge couch right across from the girls . Jenna and Amy were sitting cross

legged on the floor .

'So' Remus surveyed the girls 'You lot got dates for the Ball yet ?'

One by one , each girl shook her head .

'Hey Evans' Potter smirked 'Forgetting our date ?'

'Get real Potter' Lily snorted for the third time that day due to James Potter 'I wouldn't go out with you if it were choice between you

and Professor Trystal .'

'Hey' James looked afrronted , but then smiled strangely 'Whatever Evans .'

Lily was surprised . Shocked , even . But her shock was forgotten when Remus settled down on the ground next to Amy and they got absorbed in deep conversation .

Two minutes later , after Amy's visibly red cheeks and Remus' nervous laughs , Amy threw her arms around Remus' neck .

Sirius and James and Jenna started catcalling . Lily and Midnight and Peter just grinned .

Amy and Remus broke apart , smiling and looking embarassed .

'So what's it going to be ?' Remus asked her 'The Vicar and the Vicaress or the typical Cinderella types ?'

Lily realized that Amy had a date for the Ball .

Lily looked away , deep in thought , at the fire . Would anyone even ask her ? She was very pretty,many thought as far as beautiful, even at the age of sixteen , but she had a fiery temper and a sharp tongue . Not to mention excellent brains and the ability to hex anyone who dared to cross the line with her , least of all a boy .

She was jerked away from the window when she saw Sirius get off the couch from the corner of her eye . He was coming nearer

to them . She wondered vaguely what he wanted , but when he settled himself besaide Midnight , she looked back at the fire , all the time listening to their conversation .

'Are you all right ?' Sirius frowned and asked Midnight . She shrugged and smiled a little .'I guess so .'

'Because you don't look so good' Sirius declared then faltered 'Er , I mean , you look , uh , nice right now , I mean in your , um , appearance , but you , uh , your mental state doesn't look so good '

Lily stopped herself from laughing out loud . Sirius was very cute , as was James Potter , and he never , ever got this tongue tied around a girl .

'Um , yeah' Midnight smiled up at him 'Thanks for asking . Actually , well , oh never mind .'

'Don't oh never mind me' Sirius cut in , grinning 'I'll listen for once , I swear .'

Midnight laughed . 'Um , actually , d'you know Cody Foxworth ?'

'Your boyfriend' Sirius said a little too quickly 'What about him ?'

'He dumped me for Amanda Greyhound' Midnight said bluntly 'And now I have no one to go to the Ball with .'

'Oh .' Sirius , just like Lily , didn't know what to say , but unlike Lily , he wasn't very good at emotions in the first place . 'At least

you're free for Hot Chocolate down at the kitchens . The elves make a rocking cauldron full of it , better than they make it all year round . Maybe we could , you know , get it on Christmas , they know me , I make it a point to sneak up a couple of gallons every single year .'

Midnight giggled 'I'd like that very much , Sirius' But then she drew a sharp breath and said in an icy voice 'Why are you doing this?

You don't have to be sorry for me , thanks .'

'Um' Sirius was clearly taken aback 'I would've asked you anyway . I'm not sorry for you . I'm , um , glad that you broke up with that jerk Foxworth .'

'Really ?' Midnight dropped the icy voice 'Thanks Sirius . You're a really great pal .'

Lily thought she saw a flicker of dissapointment wash over Sirius' face for a minute .


	2. Is he the One?

Over the next few days , Midnight's mood became better considerably . She would dissapear between classes and come back a little while later , beaming about something .

Jenna and Amy thought she'd cracked . But Lily hads a sneaky suspicion about what it was .

Only trouble was to cross check her theory , she'd have to talk to Potter .

_Well _She thought as they emerged from Transfiguration together _Here goes ._

'Hey Potter' She said coolly , striding upto the Marauders . They stopped laughing among themselves and looked at her .

'Hey Evans' James said instantly 'I knew you'd come around some time . So when should I wait for you for this Hogsmeade weekend ? I -'

'For heaven's sake Potter' Lily snapped 'Give it up . I was actually wondering if you could meet me in the Library at six today ? I've

got to tell you something ... well , ask you something .'

She waited for the usual catcalls , but to her surprise , none came . The Marauders were staring at her , including Potter , whose mouth had dropped open in surprise .

_It's funny _she thought with a pang _But he looks even cuter when he's in shock ..._

_Stop it ! _She bit her lip , not believing what she'd just thought .

'So ?' She prompted , getting slightly annoyed . The girls in the hallways had realized that Lily Evans had just asked James Potter to meet her after school , in the _library _, all alone , no less and they were giving Lily looks of deepest loathing .

'Um , OK' Potter recovered slightly and to Lily's surprise , a slight tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks . 'I'll be there .'

'If you're late...' Lily trailed off warningly . Then she smiled unexpectedly and went back to her friends .

'Did that just happen ?' James asked Remus , blinking a few times 'Did Lily Evans just ask me to come to the library alone after school ?'

'Well' Sirius said , grinning wickedly 'I didn't exactly notice her saying alone .'

'No !' James practically yelled , then looked at his toes to cover his blush 'I mean , guys , could you just leave me alone for a while this evening ? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase ?'

'It depends' Remus winked and nudged Sirius , who grinned cheekily 'If you invite us to the wedding , we'll let you off .'

'Guys !' James yelled in his meanest voice 'There is going to be no wedding ! At least not if she keeps up being so stubborn , anyway . Well , if we end up doing , you know , something like , well , snogging , in the library , I'll let you know .'

'Deal' Remus laughed.

And Sirius and Remus hastened to sing Here Comes The Bride every time Lily Evans entered a room with the Mararuders in it .

Lily waited for James anxiously at six five . She was standing in the Potions section , hardly trod into by anyone . James was going to be late again . She sat down at a table and tipped her head on one elbow . She sighed .

She reached up and got down a book .

_101 ways to make a guy nuts about you _Lily read off the cover . She stared at the book in disbelief . Then , a slow grin enveloped her face .

'Hi' Someone crept up behind her and sat down next to her .

'You're late' Lily snapped , closing the book .

'I know' James looked abashed 'I just couldn't find Sirius .'

Lily drew a sharp , triumphant breath .

'Potter' She said after a minute of awkward silence 'I really really need your help'

She looked up and smiled at James , seeing his increasing puzzlement .

'Lily Love' James used the annoying petname he'd made up for Lily last year 'Are you OK ?'

_It's strange _Lily gulped , scared of her own thoughts _Lily Love seems kind of nice right now ..._

She winced . She couldn't believe what was wrong with her . Maybe she was going mad .

'Whatever Potter' Lily slumped back in her chair and gave him a tired smile . 'I need your help , like I said before .'

'_You _need _my _help ?' James looked sceptical 'You , Lily Evans need MY help ? I think what you need is to go to the infirmiry to get your head checked . What happened to the stubborn Lily Evans I know ?'

Lily stared . Was that what he thought about her ? That she was stubborn and stuck up ?

'Um...' She looked at the table 'Yes ?'

James looked as if his birthday had come early . He slumped back and grinned triumphantly , running his hand through his unkempt hair .

'Why do you DO that ?' Lily asked him crossly 'You're so ... forget it . Just let's get this over with . Have you noticed whether Sirius

skips classes and dissapears these days ?'

James wrinkled his nose and thought 'Well , yeah , but I guess he sneaks out to Hogsmeade or something .'

'Men are so dense' Lily rolled her eyes 'Anyway , the sames happening with Midnight .'

'So ?' James shrugged 'What am I supposed to do about it ?'

Lily lost it , then . She leaned over and hissed 'Hello , are you blind ? They are obviously dissapearing off together . I want them to get together in front of everyone , so that they don't have to sneak off and meet in private , like you and your various bimbos !'

The minute she said that , she regretted it . She had no proof that James and his dates did that , only she had seen Kate and James in a tight hug last year in a deserted hallway , when she'd been walking with her ex-boyfriend Andy .

'Oh' James only shrugged 'OK , fine . You mean hook them up ? Play their Fairy Godparents ?'

'Uh-huh' Lily nodded , pleased and relieved 'You got it . Any ideas ?'

'I guess we could , you know , leave them alone this weekend in Hogsmeade' James grinned and ran his hand through his hair again 'And Moony has Amy and you and me and Jen could roam about .'

'Perfect' Lily squealed 'You really are getting good at this . You get a lot of practice ?'

James blushed . A lot . A lot .'Well , mostlybyfigSuiriusyouandmrent' He muttered .

'Sorry ?' Lily asked .

'I said that I get practice at this stuff by eavesdropping on Sirius' plans to get you and me together .'

Lily watched as James looked at her aprehensively . Then she smiled . And blushed .

'Well' She looked anywhere but at James 'I guess that's pretty flattering that you don't join in .'

James searched her face with the hazel eyes that the female population of Hogwarts would die to be locked with their own eyes .

'Ookkayyyyy' He said in an exasperated voice 'You've gone nuts . Totally nuts .'

'So are you in ?' Lily asked , slumping over on the table and yawning 'Man , I'm dead tired .'

'Yeah , I'm in .'

'Later' Lily got up , and her eyes drooping , made her way quickly up to her room .

'Nothing happened' James shrugged 'She just wanted to talk to me .'

'About what ?' Sirius frowned .

'Nothing' James smirked 'That's for me to know and you to find out .By the way , I've invited Jen and Evans and Midnight and Amy with us on our next Hogsmeade trip this weekend .'

'WHAT ?' Remus yelled , scrambling off the couch 'James ! I was going to ask Amy myself , you know , ALONE .'

'Well' James shrugged 'We can still split up , right ? I mean , me and Jen can go to Quidditch Unlimited and Sirius and Midnight can hang around wherever they want .'

'Um , James ?' Sirius poked him in the ribs 'Jen ? Her name is Jenna . And aren't you forgetting Lily ?'

'No' James smiled 'She's coming with us . Isn't that obvious ?'

Lily had another nightmare .

_Why does this keep happening ? _Lily buried her face in her hands _What's going on ? Why is it always the same ? I KNOW it's my fault Mom died , I saw it . I saw it . I saw it . Why can't I forget it ? I lost my everything ... my Mom , my Dad had cancer , and Petunia , my sister Petunia , who stayed by my side all through childhood , she abandoned me !_

Lily slid off the bed and looked at the clock on her wall . Nine-fifty . She decided to warm up near the fire . She descended the stairs , then stopped . With a smile , she stooped low , and sat down right there , on the girls' staircase .

Her friends were sprawled around the fire with the Marauders , laughing and talking . They looked ...

Different .

Jenna and James were discussing something animatedly . It was never like that when she was there . James would say something and Lily would snort . James would retort and they would plunge headalong into a huge row . But seeing them like this , having the time of their lives , without her , kind of hurt .

She studied Jenna's face . She was smiling and kept flipping her hair over her shoulder . She saw James reach over and punch her lightly in her arm . She saw Jenna lean closer to him and whisper something in his ear . She watched him as he grinned hugely . Then , to her horror , she saw him hug Jenna .

She sprang up and hurried back to bed . Jenna and James ? It wouldn't ever work out ..

Would it ?

Lily closed her eyes . Then she smiled . With a little difficulty , true .

Jenna and James .

Lily would help James get over the stupid asking-out joke he played on her by hooking him up with Jenna if it were the last thing she'd do .


End file.
